warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 5
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Moth Flight sprints across a field, until she is forced to stop by the branches of a beech hedge. She pulls up, heart lurching, and paws sinking into the soft soil. The she-cat glances back across the ridged earth and is relieved to see nobody has followed her, but her throat tightens as she wonders if they are glad she left. Moth Flight gazes bleakly around, and observes rocks whirling like dark leaves around the canopy of a large elm. The she-cat shivers, cold, as she realizes the sun has sunk below Highstones, but it's rays still bathe the moor top in soft orange light. She curls up beneath the hedge, pressing her belly to the ground with her nose between her paws. Moth Flight wonders what to do next, as the moth is gone and now she doesn't know where to go. She feels she is a danger to her Clan, and she draws her paws in tighter as beech leaves rattle around her. The white she-cat decides she should hunt, and thinks about trying to catch a bird. She notes that her white pelt would give her away, and her tail droops as she thinks of how easily her mother could catch one. Moth Flight approaches a puddle nearby, musing that at least she could drink. She catches sight of a toad, and wonders if it is edible. The she-cat catches it and carries it back to the hedge, then eats it although hating the taste. :Moth Flight starts to feel apprehensive of sleeping alone, and peers out of the hedge. She thinks that she was used to her brother Dust Muzzle pressing against her as she fell asleep, and the sound of her Clanmates' snores filling her ears. As she is looking for the stars in the puddle, movement across the field catches her eye and she shrinks farther into the hedge as it's dark shadow rippled across the leaves. Moth Flight thinks it is a fox, and the she-cat freezes. It catches sight of her and she prepares to fight, but it calls out her name and she recognizes Spotted Fur, to her relief. He joins her, happy to have found the she-cat, though he is worried at the thought of her believing he was a fox. Spotted Fur tells her that Dust Muzzle had told him that she had run off, and tells her to come home. Moth Flight replies miserably that she can't, as she is a danger to the Clan. Spotted Fur tells her that even though Wind Runner is upset, it would be forgotten by morning. Moth Flight still refuses, and he tells her that it isn't safe and she must be hungry. She shows him the toad, and he screws up his muzzle in disgust. The white she-cat tells him she can look after herself, and Spotted Fur leans forward to brush his cheek on hers, saying that he knows she can, but Moth Flight flinches away, upset at his patronizing tone. :Spotted Fur gives up on convincing her to come back to WindClan, and says that he is going to stay with her. Moth Flight allows him as it would be safer with him there, and he says that she'll change her mind about coming back by morning. They dig a hollow and fill it with beech leaves, settling down. Spotted Fur offers to go hunting, but Moth Flight replies that there are dogs around. He looks at her fondly, and says he'll eat the toad. Spotted Fur frets at how she hadn't eaten much of it and invites her to eat more, commenting that a full belly will keep her warm. They share the rest, Spotted Fur screwing up his face against the taste. He remarks that a bird might be attracted to the dead toad, and they could catch it in the morning. Irritated at him, Moth Flight turns away, saying that the toad wasn't that bad. :She settles into the nest, and Spotted Fur laps at her ear, saying that they were all worried about her and would be happy to see her, especially Wind Runner. Her heart swells and she lifts her head, blinking at him gratefully. Moth Flight thinks that he's a very kind friend, and that he's right -- she should go home and was rabbit-brained to stay out here by herself. The she-cat feels him settle beside her, and relishes the warmth of his pelt against hers. Moth Flight is comforted by this, and as she falls asleep, she decides she should just try harder. Characters Major *Spotted Fur }} Mentioned *Dust Muzzle }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages